Going Next Door
by moonkad
Summary: MY FIRST FIC!!!!! It has a different name in the actual fic.


The Fantastic Adventure/Voyage/Trip To Next Door  
  
By yours truly, moonka_d!  
  
A/N: My first fic, hope it is good. Reviews will be accepted VERY THANKFULLY!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cloud or FFVII. I do own lint racing championships and Mrs. Eccentriclynice. You can use them too, but tell me that you are. I want to see your fic afterwards. ^_^   
  
One day, Cloud was sitting in his house bored. He was really bored. No, he was supermegapowerfullyextremely bored. Its not like anyone CARED about him now that the Planet was all saved and everything. He was just somebody who lived down the street and if you had chocolate you could sell it to him and get A WHOLE LOT OF GIL!!!!!   
  
He couldn't think of anything to do except the daily lint racing championships. He would take some lint, throw it, and see what part hit the ground first. Oh, and chocolate buying. And sometimes Yuffie would give him free chocolate that she "received". And...  
  
Moonka: THIS STINKS!! I am hiring a new announcer who does not go into detail so much! In fact, who cares about the announcer! The rest will be in script format!  
  
Poozles:*nods head*  
  
Cloud:*is having a lint racing championship* Ooooooh! Shirtie is winning! I knew it!  
  
Moonka:sigh C'mon, Poozles, I guess Cloud doesn't want to see the REAL fun stuff.  
  
Cloud: You are very right. I am not going to see any real stuff, I will stick with my virtual lint racing.  
  
Moonka: I mean a VIRTUAL ADVENTURE! Geez, you really are stupid.  
  
Cloud: My virtual intelligence is NOT malfunctioning. You have REAL stupidity.  
  
Moonka: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr.........Just come with me and we will journey to *thunder and lightning appears* THE REALM OF NEXT-DOOR-LAND!!!!  
  
Cloud: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Not next door!!!!! Not Mrs. Eccentriclynice! (A/N: I don't know if that's how you spell it, eccentricly just doesn't look right)  
  
Poozles:*scoffs at clouds cowardice*  
  
Moonka: You are coming, and you will meet your old friends again, excepting Aeris.  
  
Cloud: WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! Why did she have to die!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Moonka:*sighs and drags Cloud outside of his house*  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Cloud:*Is still crying*   
  
Moonka:*Takes out a bar of chocolate*  
  
Cloud:*Stops crying* CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Poozles:*Gags*  
  
Cloud:*Is munching chocolate*  
  
Mrs. Eccentriclynice: *comes out of house*  
  
Moonka: Now's our chance! Lets sneak in!  
  
Cloud: I thought that you said I was going to meet my friends again.  
  
Moonka: I lied.  
  
Cloud: WHAT!? You mean you made me *sniffle* cry.........for nothing?WAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moonka: *sighs and drags Cloud into Mrs. Eccentriclynice's house (seem familiar?)*  
  
*******************************************************  
  
(The trio are walking, and suddenly notice an enormous figure behind them. It was really enormous. No, supermegapowerfullyextremely enormous. Even larger than that. It...)  
  
Moonka: Hey!! I thought I fired you!!! NOW SCRAM!!!  
  
Announcer:*runs away*  
  
Moonka: Well that's better. Now, let's go back to noticing the "enormous" thing.  
  
Cloud: Um, Moonka, it really is enormous.  
  
Moonka: Huh? *actually notices enormous thing* Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Mrs. Eccentriclynice: Ooohhh, some wittle cutiepies came to visit lil' ol' me?  
YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!!! *hugs everyone in death grip* HEY! That's luvy-duvy friendship hug! I hug evewy wittle thing that comes into my humblie dumblie home!!!  
  
Cloud: Even the lint?  
  
Mrs. Eccentriclynice: Well, if I see it come in through the door!!  
  
Moonka: Eep!  
  
Cloud: Eep!  
  
Poozles: Rar! (A/N: he's a dragon, he can't say "Eep!")  
  
Mrs. Eccentriclynice: Now you just stay RIGHT THERE and I'll get you some purty lil' cookies!  
  
Cloud: Mmmmmmmmm........ccccoooooookkkkkiiiiieeeeessssss.  
  
Moonka: *whispers to Poozles* Now's our chance! Let's get outta here!  
  
Poozles: Grrrrrrr.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
So in the end, Moonka and Poozles got away, and Cloud was brutally killed by too many cookies. Not just too many cookies, way too many cookies. No, a supermegapowerfullyextremely large amount of cookies. And not to mention too much nice.  
  
Moonka: GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!!!!!  
  
Announcer: *runs away again*  
  
Moonka: Good riddance.  
  
R&R!!!!!  
  
  



End file.
